MySQL Workbench
| operating system = Kros-plätform | programming language = C++ / C# / Objective-C (Dipendiŋ on plätform) | genre = | license = GNU General Public License or proprietary EULA | website = }} MySQL Workbench is a visual database design tool that integrates SQL development, administration, database design, creation and maintenance into a single integrated development environment for the MySQL database system. It is the successor to DBDesigner 4 from fabFORCE.net, and replaces the previous package of software, MySQL GUI Tools Bundle. Jigùm-wa Mac OS X, Windows plätform en Linuks dè vörçion aveilàbol, folowen laibraris en softwär ga pririkwisit : MySQL Workbench Prerequisites: * Laibraris: ** glib ** libzip ** paramiko * Windows klaiènts: ** Microsoft .NET Framework 4 Client Profile ** Visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2013 History fabFORCE.net DBDesigner4 DBDesigner4 is an open source visual database design and querying tool for the MySQL database released under the GPL.DBDesigner4 Webpage, fabFORCE.net. Retrieved 2010-03-26. It was written in 2002/2003 by the Austrian programmer Michael G. Zinner for his fabFORCE.net platform using Delphi 7 / Kylix 3.fabFORCE.net About Page, fabFORCE.net. Retrieved 2010-03-26.DBDesigner4 Source Code Download, fabFORCE.net. Retrieved 2010-03-26. While being a physical-modeling only tool DBDesigner4 offers a comprehensive feature set including reverse engineering of MySQL databases, model-to-database synchronization, model poster printing, basic version control of schema models and a SQL query builder.DBDesigner4 Feature List, fabFORCE.net. Retrieved 2010-03-26. It is available for MS Windows, Mac OS X and Linux.DBDesigner4 Download Page, fabFORCE.net. Retrieved 2010-03-26. In late 2003, Zinner was approached by representatives from MySQL AB and joined the company to take over the development of graphical user interface (GUI) tools for MySQL. This led to the creation of the MySQL GUI Tools Bundle.Arjen Lentz, "Interview with Michael G. Zinner", MySQL.com. Retrieved 2010-03-26. MySQL GUI Tools Bundle The MySQL GUI Tools Bundle is a cross-platform open source suite of desktop applications for the administration of MySQL database servers, and for building and manipulating the data within MySQL databases. It was developed by MySQL AB and later by Sun Microsystems and released under the GPL. Development on the GUI Tools bundle has stopped, and is now only preserved under the Download Archives of the MySQL site.MySQL GUI Tools Bundle: Archived Downloads, MySQL.com, Retrieved 2010-03-26. The GUI Tools bundle has been superseded by MySQL Workbench, and reached its End-of-Life with the beta releases of MySQL Workbench 5.2. However, the MySQL Support team continued to provide assistance for the bundle until June 30, 2010.MySQL Product Support EOL Announcements, MySQL.com, Retrieved 2010-03-26. Releases The first preview version of MySQL Workbench was released in September 2005,MySQL GUI Bundle announcement (without MySQL Workbench), MySQL.com Forum Archive, Retrieved 2010-03-26. and was not included in the MySQL GUI Tools Bundle. Development was started again in 2007 and MySQL Workbench was set to become the MySQL GUI flagship product.Workbench Schedule Announcement, MySQL.com Forum Archive, Retrieved 2010-03-26. Version numbering was started 5.0 to emphasis the fact that MySQL Workbench was developed as the successor to DBDesigner4.MySQL Workbench FAQ - General, MySQL Workbench Blog, Retrieved 2010-03-26. MySQL Workbench 5.0 and 5.1 MySQL Workbench 5.0 and 5.1 are specialized visual database design tools for the MySQL database. While MySQL Workbench 5.0 was a MS Windows only product cross-platform support was added to MySQL Workbench 5.1 and later.Michael G. Zinner, "Why Release on Windows First", MySQL Workbench Blog, Retrieved 2010-03-26.MySQL Workbench Releases, MySQL Workbench Blog, Retrieved 2010-03-26. MySQL Workbench 5.2 Starting with MySQL Workbench 5.2 the application has evolved to a general database GUI application. Apart from physical database modeling it features a SQL Editor, database migration tools, and a database server administration interface, replacing the old MySQL GUI Tools Bundle. MySQL Workbench 6.0 On May 22, 2013 the MySQL Workbench Team announced that they were working on Version 6.0. The first public beta, labeled version 6.0.2, was released on June 14, 2013, and the first general-availability release was made on August 12, 2013. MySQL Workbench 6.1 On January 23, 2014 the MySQL Workbench Team announced its first public beta release of Version 6.1. The first general-availability release was made on March 31, 2014. New features include improved Visual Explain output, a Performance dashboard, Performance Schema support, additional query result views, and MSAA support. MySQL Workbench 6.2 On August 19, 2014 the MySQL Workbench Team announced its first public beta release of Version 6.2. The first general-availability release was made on September 23, 2014. New features shortcut buttons for common operations, "pinning" of the results tab, Microsoft Access Migration, MySQL Fabric Integration, Spatial View Panel to visualize spatial and geometry data, Geometry Data Viewer, Result Set Width, SQL editor tabs are properly saved, Shared Snippets, a new Run SQL Script dialog, Model Script Attachments, Client Connections management has a new "Show Details" window where more information about connections, locks, and attributes is displayed, performance columns can display sizes in KB, MB, or GB, the migration wizard can resume operations of data copying if interrupted, MySQL connection password is remembered across the MySQL Workbench session. Features Prominent features of MySQL Workbench are: * General ** Database Connection & Instance Management ** Wizard driven action items ** Fully scriptable with Python and Lua ** Support for custom plugins ** MSAA (Windows Accessibility API) compliant ** Supports MySQL Enterprise features (Audit log and MEB) * SQL Editor ** Schema object browsing, inspection, and search ** SQL syntax highlighter and statement parser ** SQL code completion and context sensitive help ** Multiple and editable result sets ** Visual EXPLAIN ** SQL snippets collections ** SSH connection tunneling ** Unicode support * Data modeling ** ER diagramming ** Drag'n'Drop visual modeling ** Reverse engineering from SQL Scripts and live database ** Forward engineering to SQL Scripts and live database ** Schema synchronization ** Printing of models ** Import from fabFORCE.net DBDesigner4 * Database administration ** Start and stop of database instances ** Instance configuration ** Database account management ** Instance variables browsing ** Log file browsing ** Data dump export/import * Performance monitoring ** Performance Schema metrics ** MySQL instance dashboard ** Query statistics * Database migration ** Any ODBC compliant database ** Native support: Microsoft SQL Server, PostgreSQL, SQL Anywhere, SQLite, and Sybase ASE Licensing and editions MySQL Workbench is the first MySQL family of products that offer two different editions - an open source and a commercial edition.MySQL Workbench Editions, MySQL Workbench Blog. Retrieved 2010-03-26. The "Community Edition" is a full featured product that is not crippled in any way. Being the foundation for all other editions it will benefit from all future development efforts. The commercial "Standard Edition" extends the Community Edition with a series of modules and plugins.Michael G. Zinner, "Beta testers wanted!", MySQL Mailing List Archives, 2007-11-19. Retrieved 2010-03-26. As this business decision was announced soon after the takeover of MySQL by Sun Microsystems, this has caused speculation in the press about the future licensing of the MySQL database.Sun Introduces MySQL Workbench, O'Reilly Conference News, Retrieved 2010-03-26.Sean Michael Kerner, "MySQL Not Going Closed Source?", internetnews.com. Retrieved 2010-03-26. Community reception and reviews Since its introduction MySQL Workbench has become popular within the MySQL community. It is now the second most downloaded product from the MySQL website with more than 250,000 downloads a month.MySQL Workbench Contribute Page, MySQL Workbench Blog. Retrieved 2010-03-26. Before that it was voted Database Tool of the Year 2009 on Developer.com.Winners - Product of the Year 2009, Developer.com, 2009-01-14. Retrieved 2010-03-26. MySQL Workbench has been reviewed by the open source community and print magazines.Jack Wallen, "Get to Know MySQL Workbench", Linux.com, 2010-03-16. Retrieved 2010-03-26.Konstantin Mirin, "MySQL Workbench – The Database Modeling Tool for MySQL", programmersnotes.info, 2009-03-01. Retrieved 2010-03-26.Cal Evans, "MySQL Workbench – A Superficial Review", blog.calevans.com, 2009-07-05. Retrieved 2010-03-26.MySQL Workbench 5.1: Too many tables and too many complex relationships? Visualize your MySQL database with MySQL Workbench., Linux Magazine, 2001-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-26. Päkeijs Pripär $ sudo apt-get install mysql-workbench Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * libctemplate2 * libdbd-mysql-perl * libdbi-perl * libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a * liblua5.1-0 * libmysqlclient18 * libmysqlcppconn7 * libodbc1 * libpcrecpp0 * libterm-readkey-perl * libtinyxml2.6.2 * libvsqlitepp3 * libzip2 * mysql-client * mysql-client-5.5 * mysql-client-core-5.5 * mysql-common * mysql-utilities * mysql-workbench-data * python-mysql.connector * python-paramiko * python-pyodbc * python-pysqlite2 * ttf-bitstream-vera Suggested packages: * libmldbm-perl libnet-daemon-perl libplrpc-perl libsql-statement-perl * libmyodbc odbc-postgresql tdsodbc unixodbc-bin python-pysqlite2-doc * python-pysqlite2-dbg The following NEW packages will be installed: # libctemplate2 # libdbd-mysql-perl # libdbi-perl # libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a # liblua5.1-0 # libmysqlclient18 # libmysqlcppconn7 # libodbc1 # libpcrecpp0 # libterm-readkey-perl # libtinyxml2.6.2 # libvsqlitepp3 # libzip2 # mysql-client # mysql-client-5.5 # mysql-client-core-5.5 # mysql-common # mysql-utilities # mysql-workbench # mysql-workbench-data # python-mysql.connector # python-paramiko # python-pyodbc # python-pysqlite2 # ttf-bitstream-vera 0 upgraded, 25 newly installed, 0 to remove and 2 not upgraded. Need to get 14.8 MB of archives. After this operation, 131 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloud #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a amd64 1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main liblua5.1-0 amd64 5.1.5-5ubuntu0.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mysql-common all 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libmysqlclient18 amd64 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libodbc1 amd64 2.2.14p2-5ubuntu5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpcrecpp0 amd64 1:8.31-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libtinyxml2.6.2 amd64 2.6.2-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libvsqlitepp3 amd64 0.3.12-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libctemplate2 amd64 2.2-4ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libdbi-perl amd64 1.630-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libdbd-mysql-perl amd64 4.025-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libmysqlcppconn7 amd64 1.1.3-5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libterm-readkey-perl amd64 2.31-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libzip2 amd64 0.10.1-1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mysql-client-core-5.5 amd64 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mysql-client-5.5 amd64 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main mysql-client all 5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-mysql.connector all 1.1.6-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe mysql-utilities all 1.3.5-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe mysql-workbench-data all 6.0.8+dfsg-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-paramiko all 1.10.1-1git1build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-pyodbc amd64 3.0.6-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe python-pysqlite2 amd64 2.6.3-3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe mysql-workbench amd64 6.0.8+dfsg-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe ttf-bitstream-vera all 1.10-8 kB Instoleiçion Fetched 14.8 MB in 4min 55s (50.0 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64. (Reading database ... 236781 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a_1%3a2.24.4-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblua5.1-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../liblua5.1-0_5.1.5-5ubuntu0.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblua5.1-0:amd64 (5.1.5-5ubuntu0.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-common. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-common_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_all.deb ... Unpacking mysql-common (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libmysqlclient18:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libmysqlclient18_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libmysqlclient18:amd64 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libodbc1:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libodbc1_2.2.14p2-5ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libodbc1:amd64 (2.2.14p2-5ubuntu5) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpcrecpp0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpcrecpp0_1%3a8.31-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpcrecpp0:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtinyxml2.6.2:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libtinyxml2.6.2_2.6.2-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtinyxml2.6.2:amd64 (2.6.2-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libvsqlitepp3:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libvsqlitepp3_0.3.12-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libvsqlitepp3:amd64 (0.3.12-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libctemplate2. Preparing to unpack .../libctemplate2_2.2-4ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libctemplate2 (2.2-4ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libdbi-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libdbi-perl_1.630-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libdbi-perl (1.630-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libdbd-mysql-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libdbd-mysql-perl_4.025-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libdbd-mysql-perl (4.025-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libmysqlcppconn7. Preparing to unpack .../libmysqlcppconn7_1.1.3-5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libmysqlcppconn7 (1.1.3-5) ... Selecting previously unselected package libterm-readkey-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libterm-readkey-perl_2.31-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libterm-readkey-perl (2.31-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libzip2. Preparing to unpack .../libzip2_0.10.1-1.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libzip2 (0.10.1-1.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-client-core-5.5. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-client-core-5.5_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking mysql-client-core-5.5 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-client-5.5. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-client-5.5_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking mysql-client-5.5 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-client. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-client_5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1_all.deb ... Unpacking mysql-client (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-mysql.connector. Preparing to unpack .../python-mysql.connector_1.1.6-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-mysql.connector (1.1.6-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-utilities. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-utilities_1.3.5-2_all.deb ... Unpacking mysql-utilities (1.3.5-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-workbench-data. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-workbench-data_6.0.8+dfsg-2_all.deb ... Unpacking mysql-workbench-data (6.0.8+dfsg-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-paramiko. Preparing to unpack .../python-paramiko_1.10.1-1git1build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-paramiko (1.10.1-1git1build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-pyodbc. Preparing to unpack .../python-pyodbc_3.0.6-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking python-pyodbc (3.0.6-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-pysqlite2. Preparing to unpack .../python-pysqlite2_2.6.3-3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking python-pysqlite2 (2.6.3-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package mysql-workbench. Preparing to unpack .../mysql-workbench_6.0.8+dfsg-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking mysql-workbench (6.0.8+dfsg-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package ttf-bitstream-vera. Preparing to unpack .../ttf-bitstream-vera_1.10-8_all.deb ... Unpacking ttf-bitstream-vera (1.10-8) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.54ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.2-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for fontconfig (2.11.0-0ubuntu4.1) ... Setting up libgtkmm-2.4-1c2a:amd64 (1:2.24.4-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up liblua5.1-0:amd64 (5.1.5-5ubuntu0.1) ... Setting up mysql-common (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up libmysqlclient18:amd64 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up libodbc1:amd64 (2.2.14p2-5ubuntu5) ... Setting up libpcrecpp0:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libtinyxml2.6.2:amd64 (2.6.2-2) ... Setting up libvsqlitepp3:amd64 (0.3.12-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libctemplate2 (2.2-4ubuntu3) ... Setting up libdbi-perl (1.630-1) ... Setting up libdbd-mysql-perl (4.025-1) ... Setting up libmysqlcppconn7 (1.1.3-5) ... Setting up libterm-readkey-perl (2.31-1) ... Setting up libzip2 (0.10.1-1.2) ... Setting up mysql-client-core-5.5 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up mysql-client-5.5 (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up mysql-client (5.5.40-0ubuntu0.14.04.1) ... Setting up python-mysql.connector (1.1.6-1) ... Setting up mysql-utilities (1.3.5-2) ... Setting up mysql-workbench-data (6.0.8+dfsg-2) ... Setting up python-paramiko (1.10.1-1git1build1) ... Setting up python-pyodbc (3.0.6-2) ... Setting up python-pysqlite2 (2.6.3-3) ... Setting up mysql-workbench (6.0.8+dfsg-2) ... Setting up ttf-bitstream-vera (1.10-8) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.3) ... $ Si osou * PhpMyAdmin * Comparison of database tools Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks *MySQL Workbench Product home page, MySQL.com. Retrieved 2010-03-26. *The MySQL Workbench Community blog *Official documentation *Release notes / Changelog Category:MySQL Category:Database administration tools Category:Data　modeling tools Category:Lua-scriptable software Category:Software that uses Scintilla